<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trust: Beauty Amidst Adversity by GreenGroove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878053">Trust: Beauty Amidst Adversity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenGroove/pseuds/GreenGroove'>GreenGroove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trust [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, bandaging the other's wounds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:42:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenGroove/pseuds/GreenGroove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hapi wonders why Constance values her so highly, and Constance can't figure out why Hapi doesn't! Pure fluff. [Hapi/Coco]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hapi/Constance von Nuvelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trust [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trust: Beauty Amidst Adversity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“C’mon, Coco!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Absolutely</span>
  </em>
  <span> not!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You know you waaaant to…” Hapi crooned.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Hesitance.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, well, of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course</span>
  </em>
  <span> I would </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to. It would be the most logical thing, wouldn’t it, my dear!” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“...Jeez, Coco. Sometimes, you get so mad, and I wonder if it’s at me.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Hapi had a tendency to speak candidly, and it always took Constance by surprise. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“W-what?” Constance said, forlorn at the mere suggestion. “Whatever gave you that idea?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Well, remember that one time I drank all your coffee? And you worked </span>
  <em>
    <span>so hard</span>
  </em>
  <span> to get it and you… gave it to </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Hapi said, spilling all of this out at once. Constance could only blink in response as Hapi continued, “I’ve been wondering if that’s what our relationship </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You give, I take. Sounds pretty lousy to be on your end, if you ask me.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“What’s that saying?” Constance asked, gazing at the stars. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Flowers that bloom in adversity leave the most beauty</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Hapi frowned. “Did you just make that up? That sucks.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“But it’s true, wouldn’t you say?” Constance said with a grand laugh. She gestured to the stars. “You’ve taught us so much about what’s out there. We get to admire them when we please!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Uh-huh…”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Well</span>
  </em>
  <span>, do you think such beauty appeared overnight? In some sort of great… </span>
  <em>
    <span>bang</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!” Constance nearly doubled over laughing at the idea. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I guess…”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“It’s just one example, Hapi. But great, </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful</span>
  </em>
  <span> things don’t burst forth from nowhere.” Her soft tone shifted to one of righteousness and she raised her fist in the air. “They </span>
  <em>
    <span>rise forth from the adversity that attempted to keep them trampled, and transform into something new! Something magnificent!”</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Is…” Hapi muttered, scrunching her face in frustration. “Is that why you don’t mind being seen with me? In public, that is.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Again, Constance was taken aback.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Hapi!” she scolded. “What are you talking about? I demand an explanation to this kind of talk, this instant!” She crossed her arms and put on her best stern pout.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Hapi would have found it endearing -- secretly, she still did -- but not when it was aimed at her. She grimaced, then looked to her feet. “It’s just… why me, y’know? There’s plenty of other, famouser people to spend your time with. People that have </span>
  <em>
    <span>influence</span>
  </em>
  <span> and can actively participate in restoring House Nuvelle.” She paused, picking at her lip. “I’m just… me.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Constance scoffed. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Just you</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” she repeated, then stepped back, gesturing again to the stars. “That's like saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> star is ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>just Orion</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ or </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> one is ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>just Zanzibar</span>
  </em>
  <span>”!</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“That’s not even a real constellation,” Hapi muttered.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Why do you view yourself as anything less than these stars?” Constance asked, voice pained. Hapi was taken aback by the raw emotion Constance displayed. “Especially when </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> the brightest one among them.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>She concluded in a soft tone, her eyes closed and head ducked, as if in prayer. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Uh, Coco?” Hapi reached out and laid a hand on her shoulder.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“What is it, my dear?” Eyes still closed, Constance answered with the reverence of a Saint.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“We’re surrounded.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p>
<hr/><p><span><br/>
</span><span>They had made it up to the Goddess Tower, but not without some minor casualties on the other end. The guards that chased them ended up being paid mercenaries, but not very skilled - they were hopelessly outmatched by both Constance and Hapi. Instead of heading back down to Abyss, they decided to get some privacy by heading up, instead. It was a beautiful night, and the scenery was breathtaking.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Well, </span><em><span>that</span></em><span> was annoying,” Hapi said with a huff, plopping down.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Constance stayed standing, gazing out at the view.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“They didn’t hurt you, did they?” Hapi asked, giving Constance a distanced-once-over. Not even a scratch. She couldn’t help but smile. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“They did not, my dear Hapi. But what about you?” she asked, facing Hapi with concern. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Nah. Those guys were real chumps,” she said, then paused. A smile spread over her face. “They were real chumpsicles.” </span><span><br/>
</span><span>Constance blinked, bewildered. “I’m not… sure I understand.”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Y’know, like popsicles?” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Constance shook her head. “I have never had the pleasure.” Hapi stood up and waved her off.</span><span><br/>
</span> <span><br/>
</span><span>“Ahh, whatever, it’s nothing. Actually, I can make some for you sometime.”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“A… </span><em><span>chumpsicle</span></em><span>, was it?” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“No, no! A popsicle!” Hapi giggled at Constance’s ongoing bewilderment. “I just made up a word, no need to freak.”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Freak?! I am merely trying to </span><em><span>understand</span></em><span>!” Constance said, outraged. Hapi brought her hand up to her mouth to laugh, causing Constance to gasp. In an instant, she rushed to Hapi, tone soft.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Hapi… you </span><em><span>are</span></em><span> hurt.” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“What?”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Hapi looked down - her arms, her dress, her legs, they were all intact. Then she felt the surprisingly gentle touch of Constance Nuvelle holding her hand.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Wha…? Coco. I’m fine.”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“</span><em><span>Nonsense</span></em><span>,” Constance hissed. She delicately turned Hapi’s hand over and inspected the cut. The shine of blood caught on the moonlight, grabbing her attention. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Really, Coco, it’s just a cut. Could be a lot worse,” Hapi said, then trailed off, “I’ve had a lot worse…”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“No, no! This must not stand. There must be not </span><em><span>one</span></em><span> marring from those </span><em><span>brutes</span></em><span> that wished only to harm you.” With that, Constance ripped a small piece of cloth from her dress and wrapped it around Hapi’s wound.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Whoa,” Hapi said. “It costs a ton to get that stuff tailored. Isn’t that your favourite dress?”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“A small price to pay,” Constance muttered, applying pressure and tying off the knot. She looked into Hapi’s confused eyes and beamed. “I’d much rather have </span><em><span>you</span></em><span> here, intact, than anything else. You matter more than any single possession, any dress, any… </span><em><span>thing</span></em><span>!”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Hapi’s mouth opened, then closed, then opened again. No one had ever really treated her like this… like she </span><em><span>mattered</span></em><span>. Like she had more value than a scrap of cloth on a dress. But here was Constance von Nuvelle, her friend, showing her that courtesy and </span><em><span>more</span></em><span>. It was… a lot, and Hapi felt her face burn.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Coco, I…”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Shh,” Constance soothed. She stepped in and wrapped Hapi in a tight hug. Slowly, tentatively, Hapi returned it.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Just as Hapi felt herself relax and press against Constance, she heard a question that took her off-guard.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Do you trust me?”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Hapi found herself speechless, once again. “I--of course, Coco. Of </span><em><span>course</span></em><span>.”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Constance pulled back with a smile. “Good. That means more to me than you can ever know, because…” she trailed off, looking dramatically over the grounds. “Well. Maybe this isn’t the right place, but... “ she turned to face Hapi once more. “I would never let anything bad happen to you.”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>She stepped up to Hapi and cradled the wounded hand. “And if harm befell you, I would do everything in my power to make sure you healed completely.”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Coco…”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“...And that you were never alone, again.”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Silence passed between them.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Coco, are these… </span><em><span>vows</span></em><span>…?” It wasn’t mocking, it was searching, just as Hapi’s eyes searched Constance’s for an answer. Were her feelings really returned? There was no way…</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Constance merely smiled her million-dollar smile, grasping both of Hapi’s hands with emotions unsaid. Her breathing was shallow.</span><span><br/>
</span><span></span><br/>
<span>“Just trust me. One day, I’ll be able to give you everything you deserve, and more.”</span><span></span><br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm writing a "Trust" for each of the houses, and this is for the Ashen Wolves - Coco/Hapi goodness.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>